


All leaves are not green

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat could be something Chikara hated, despite being southron, despite the Sun being part of his sigil. But today, in the stillness of the day, he felt bless by it, and by Ryuunosuke at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All leaves are not green

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to a friend, who direly need something to smile about, and the last chapter of the Two Crowns was not the best to smile at.

The Sun was high I the sky, burning the sand of the city, the heat chasing in waves every dark corners of the palace, leaving everyone to suffer it. A lazy day, followed by the sigh of every inhabitant, down to the lords and the pages. The Sun itself stilled the city in a heavy daze, and no one was left out. Even under the blessed shadows of the high and large trees of the garden, Chikara chased every cold breeze the summer had to offer with a contented sigh, shifting to hide himself from the too heavy heat of noon, eyes heavy with sleepiness and body limp from the dampness of his clothes.

The heat itself could have lulled him into sleep so easily, as it had done so many times before, but it was Ryuunosuke's voice, soft and stuttering over the small letters of the book he had decided to read this day, proud of his progress, waiting for Chikara to correct any mistake he could have made.  
And watching Ryuunosuke in such moments, unguarded and oh so comfortable was definitely his favorite pastime.

The way Ryuunosuke's dark sin seemed to drink up the heavy Sun, darkening and glistening whenever he would shift like a sunflower, searching the heat and brightness Chikara wanted to hide from, unbothered by it, embracing it even. He gazed at the way his muscles shifted every time he moved the pages or shifted, a single hand on Chikara's thigh absentmindedly caressing in a distracting way for him. But he stared at his dry lips more, watching without realizing the tongue that wetted them whenever Ryuunosuke would focus on his exercise, thinking of their lessons together. And gods, he could remember now in vivid details how utterly talented he could be with this tongue, with this mouth of his and Chikara seemed to lose himself in such pleasurable memories. 

But even more, Chikara loved to see him like this, unbothered, calmed and untensed without his duty in the guard, free to be with him with no one else to bother them, as if Sunspear made place for them both and let them be close for a small moment, the Gods watching over them with a kind smile.

« I love you »he muttered under his breath, gaze never leaving Ryuunosuke's form, his face, the way his eyes crinkled because of the brightness of the paper under the Sun. It was something so utterly easy to say to himself, so obvious that it left him breathless, an easy smile on his face.  
Although he blushed slightly when Ryuunosuke turned towards him, dark eyes and dark skin that seemed to call to him no matter what.

« Did I make a mistake ? » he said, watching Chikara blink a few times, expecting an answer from him, voice almost unsure it made Chikara smile softly, him easily responding back to it.

« Oh no, you're doing good Ryuu. » he answered easily in a breath, watching the smile transform into a smirk, shaking his head as he looked up at the clear sky.

« Of course I am, who did you think I am ? » Ryuunosuke's hoarse voice answered, and the hand on his thigh tightened minutely as Chikara sighed in soft pleasure.

He did not realize he had fallen asleep, huddled close to, Ryuunosuke, until he felt his fingers caressing his face, brushing his damp hair off his face, oh so softly, oh so lovingly. There was nothing he could do but caress his arm, smiling as he looked up to his face, his expression making his heart, his soul ache for something so sweet, a love burning as high and bright at the star in the daylight.

« You are beautiful, my love. » he felt and heard him whisper against his lips before Ryuunosuke bent even more to kiss him, the book forgotten on the warm grass of the garden.

But gods, he wanted to scream, by the gods, Ryuunosuke was the one so beautiful today. And he wanted to scream his love, to mouth it against every inch of his skin, down to his private parts, but his throat felt once again too dry. So he kissed Ryuunosuke back, with as much love and passion he felt for this man.


End file.
